Ravenpaw's return
by Wolf Warrior22
Summary: Ravenpaw must go back to the clans to keep his daughter safe. But with only the two of them will they make the journey? If they do will they be welcome in ThunderClan? Read to find out. I do not own Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Warrior 22: Hey guys I would really like it if you reviewed and told me what you think.**

**Prologue**

A soft blanketing of snow fell down from the sky. A black tom cat sat quietly in the door way of an old barn, watching it fall. He licked the white patch on his chest and sighed, lost in memories. "You always loved the first snow fall of leaf-bare Barely. I wish you were here to see it now." A tear slowly fell down Ravenpaw's cheek as he remembered his dearest friend's final words to him when he died early that new-leaf. _"Don't cry Ravenpaw. It's all right. You still have Cody, Firekit, Graykit, and Shinekit to take care of. Ravenpaw please don't morn my death, take care of your family. Please don't tell velvet about this, I want her to stay happy. Good-*cough*-bye my friend." _He had buried Barely under the willow where he always liked to take his afternoon naps. Barely had told him to take care of his family, but when late leaf-fall hit Cody, Graykit and Shinekit had joined him under the willow tree. They died of Green cough. Firekit was the only family he had left. He had named his fiery red daughter after Firestar, the cat who gave him his new life. After Firestar and all the clans had left, the farm had changed. The dogs had died three moons before the female twoleg had passed. Her mate had left, and he took all the farm animals with him. The towlegs had completely destroyed the moorland and the forest. Everything he once knew was gone. Everything except his daughter Firekit. "Daddy? Why are you crying?" her little voice brought him back to the present. Her beautiful pine green eyes were staring up at him, small dark dots were on the top of her head. "I'm sorry I woke you up sweetie. I was just….. Remembering." he replied.

She snuggled into his side, shivering. "I'm cold", she whimpered, "and hungry." "Lets get you into the nest. Then I'll hunt." He meowed, picking her up by the scruff. Ravenpaw gently placed the shivering kit into a nest of hay and moss. "I'll be back soon. Don't leave the nest. Ok?" he said. Firekit nodded her small ginger head, "Ok." She said. "Good." He replied. While he was searching for a mouse or two Ravenpaw began to think about Graykit and Shinekit. Graykit had bean a dark gray tabby like Graystripe, so Cody had named him after the cat that helped save her from the towlegs when she had been captured. Shinekit was a tiny replica of Cody, except for the fact that she was blind. Ravenpaw shot out a lighting fast paw and hooked a brown furry body in his claws. With a sharp nip to the back of its neck Ravenpaw killed the mouse.

After he caught two more mice Ravenpaw walked back to Firekit. He dropped his catch by his daughter's paws. "WOW!", she chirped, "Is it all for me?" A purr rumbled in his thought, "Well I got some for me too." As they crouched down to eat Firekit looked at him excitedly. "When will you teach me to hunt?" she asked. Ravenpaw sighed, "When you are six moons old. You have to wait two moons." He replied. "Awwwwwww! But that's sooooooooooooooo long!" she wined. Ravenpaw sighed again. He may not be a clan cat anymore but he still wanted to follow some of their customs. "I know it may seem a long time but it's really not." He purred. Firekit's eyelids drooped. "Its time for bed now any way." Her small body curdled up next to him. "I know you have to grow up, but I'll cherish all the time I have with you." He murmured to her before he too fell asleep.

_"The moonstone Ravenpaw. Go to the moonstone. When Firekit is six moons old go to the moonstone." _A soft voice whispered in his ear. "Who are you? Why do I have to go to the moonstone? Tell Me?! He yowled back._ "The moonstone Ravenpaw. The moonstone. Go to Mothermouth. Its still there. Untouched by the towlegs. Go." _Ravenpaw jolted awake. _Why the moonstone? Why now?" _he wondered. Ravenpaw looked at his daughter, sleeping peacefully beside him. _Why when she is six moons old and not now?_ Ravenpaw curled around his daughter. _I hope you'll be ready Firekit. I hope I'm ready._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Life in the Barn**

"Firekit come here." Ravenpaw called. The little ginger kit scampered toward him, tail and head held high. "I'm coming!" she mewed excitedly. Ravenpaw glowed with pride. Today his daughter was six moons old. Today she would become his apprentice. In the clans she would be apprenticed to another cat, because kits were never mentored by their parents, but there was no other cat to mentor her. "Firekit today you are six moons old. In Thunderclan you would get a mentor and apprentice name. Normally a clan leader would do the ceremony, but I'm the only cat to do it. So I say these words before Starclan, even if they no longer walk these skies, that until this cat has earned her warrior name she will be known as Firepaw and I will mentor her." He meowed proudly before touching his nose to Firepaw's. Firepaw hoped with excitement. "I can't wait! What are we going to do first?! Hunt?, Battle training?" she asked happily. "Well usually I would show you the territory, but you've already seen every part of the farm and all the clan territories are gone now. So I'll teach you how to hunt, then some battle training." Firepaw bundled into her father, nearly knocking him over. "Oofh! , Be quiet or you'll scare off all the prey in the barn." Ravenpaw said sternly, a hint of amusement in his voice. Firepaw must of herd it because she starred at him innocently. "Ok daddy mentor." She meowed. He flicked her ear with his tail. "Ok, let's see your best crouch.

By the end of the day both cats were exhausted. Firepaw had caught three mice and learned one defensive and one offensive battle move. "You did well today Firepaw. You really learned those battle moves quickly even though they need a good deal more work until you've perfected them. And your hunters crouch is excellent. Have you been secretly practicing it while I'm hunting?" Ravenpaw yawned. Firepaw stretched, yawned and replied, "Yep. I saw you do it a couple times so I gave it a whirl. I didn't think I'd catch **three** mice. And the slashing was easy after helping collect moss and hay without shredding it. What was really hard was that defensive move you showed me. I'm better with offense." Ravenpaw stifled a purr. "Some cats are like that. Some prefer defense. And others like both. You just have to figure out how to make it click. That's all. Now would you like your own nest tonight or do you want to spend one more night with me in mine?" The she-cat's head wrinkled in thought as her tail tip twitched. "I think one more night won't hurt." She decided and curled up beside him. Ravenpaw buried his nose into her fiery ginger fur. "You will always be my little kit. No matter how old you get." He whispered softly.

_Go to the moonstone in two days time Ravenpaw. The farm will no longer be safe for you and your daughter. Go to the moonstone during the full moon. You can not delay it any longer Ravenpaw._ Ravenpaw lifted his head. _Who ever you are I will go in two days. But I still don't understand why I need to go to the Moonstone. _He replied silently. He looked out the barn door. Creamy dawn light was spilling over the roofs of the new tow-leg place where Windclan territory once stood. Ravenpaw prodded Firepaw in the side. "Time to get up." He mewed. "Already?" ,she said sleepily lifting her head, "But it's only dawn." Ravenpaw stifled a purr. "Yes now. Normally this would be the dawn patrol but we have no borders to patrol so we'll practice some hunting instead. Then later we'll do some battle training then you can have the rest of the day off." He replied. Firepaw stretched in her nest. She stood up and started a quick grooming. Before she wiped here ear she flicked her paw. Ravenpaw watched his daughter. She looked up and noticed him watching her. "What?" she meowed. "Have I ever told you why I named you Firekit? I mean Firepaw now." "No. I thought it was for my fur color." she replied. Ravenpaw sighed. "Well you remember the stories I told you about when I lived in the clans. And about Firestar and Graystripe?"

"Yes."

"Well I named you after Firestar. You coat is just a little lighter than his. And you have the same fighting spirit. Do….. do you remember your brother and sister, Graykit and Shinekit?"

"Yes. Sort of. I remember Mama a little bit too."

"Well your mother, Cody, named Graykit after Graystripe, because he saved her from being taken by two-legs. I named Shinekit because she gave me hope. She looked like a little Cody, just a little lighter." Tears began to run down his cheeks. "Papa don't cry. I miss them two. I miss uncle Barely to. But we still have each other." mewed Firepaw. She pressed her nose into his fur. Ravenpaw opened his eyes. The fur started to prickle along his spin. He forced it to lay flat. "What's wrong? What is it?" Firepaw whispered. Her Pine green sparking with fear. He turned his head to her. Ravenpaw gazed at her daughter. The omen from his dream ringing in his ears. _Go to the moonstone. The farm will no longer be safe for you and you daughter. _He couldn't afford to lose her. "F-F-Firepaw tomorrow is a rest day. We'll hunt and get plenty of rest. Because after tomorrow we will go to the moonstone." Ravenpaw mewed. Firepaw's eyes light up and her fur puffed out in delight. "Really? We really can go?', she paused, "But didn't two-legs destroy it?" she asked. Ravenpaw shook his head. "No. They haven't touched it. We'll rest tomorrow and the next day go to high stones. Now make your nest and get some rest. I have to take a walk I'll be back in a little bit." He replied. "Stay in the barn while I'm gone." Softly he added, "I can't lose you too."

Ravenpaw sat quietly under the branches of a willow tree. His gaze was fixed on four mounds of earth. One was big. One was of a medium size. And the other two were very small, one slightly bigger than the other. "Oh Cody. I miss you so much. This…. This may be the last time I visit your grave. Starclan has told me the barn won't be safe for much longer. I'm bringing Firepaw to the moonstone in a couple days. I hope you're in Starclan. Maybe I'll see you at the moonstone with the kits." Tears began to roll down his face. His gaze lifted to the few stars still in the sky at the time of day it was. They were barely visible due to the light from two-leg place. "I promise I'll keep our daughter safe." He whispered. His only reply was the soft icy glitter of stars above his head.


End file.
